Peanuts (TV series)
Peanuts is a 2014 French animated TV series produced by Normaal Animation Studios in France. The company has named FranceTV Distribution as its global distribution partner for 500 new Peanuts shorts, which were all produced in France at Normaal Animation’s studios. The animated shorts from Normaal and France Televisions, which are based on the comic strip and characters by Charles M. Schulz, preceded the Peanuts feature film from 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios that was released in November 2015. The Peanuts animations are based on the 18,000 daily comic strips created by Schulz and are packaged as 500 x 90-second shorts and 104 x seven-minute blocks. These new shorts began airing in France on France 3 on November 9, 2014. They started airing in the United States on Boomerang and on Cartoon Network on May 9, 2016. Episodes All the shorts start with an opening sequence on Charles M. Schulz's drawing board. The camera zooms into a comic strip and the classic title of the Sunday strips; "Peanuts featuring Good ol' Charlie Brown", can be seen. Out of the blue, Snoopy bumps into Charlie Brown's head and they fall making the letters say "Peanuts". Finally, Schulz signs the comic strip and the shorts start. Season 1 *'Come on, Snoopy!'- Shorts: "La belle et la bête", "Psycho pattes", "L'amour du risque", "Independance day", "Television" *'School Chums' - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "Grand frère au pair", "?" *'Don't Worry, Charlie Brown': "Ventre à l'heure", "Hissez le menu", "?", "Monsieur Is Served", "Charlie Brown Président!" *'Have a Nice Day, Linus': "Détox", "?", Miss Othmar, The Return", "Pâte d'amour" *'The Little Red-Haired Girl': "?", "Third Person", "?", "?" *'Good Sports': "?", "Haute Couture", "Fly Ball", "?", "Football" *'Sound and Sensibility': "?", "Musique de piaf", "Bisous", "?", "Happy Dance" *'True or False': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'The Mysteries of Love': - Shorts: "?", "?", "Love Complex ", "Stand-Up Comic" *'Christmas is on its way': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Frieda': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "?" *'A Day With Snoopy': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Technical Difficulties': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Nobody Likes Me': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'A Strong Personality': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "?" *'The Eye of the Beholder': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Even-ing the score': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Miss Othmar': "Miss Othmar (short)", "?", "?","?", "Miss Othmar, The Return" *'The School of Hard Knocks': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "?" *'My Blanket!': - Shorts: "Dog Day", "?", "?", "?" *'Novel Idea': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "Dog Ate My Test!" *'No Strings Attached': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "Bird Job" *'A Friend Indeed': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Black and White': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Crazy Mutt': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Beauty Contest': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Winter Wonderland': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Back To School': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "?" *'A New Best Friend': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Telling Stories': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Being Nice': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Doing It Right': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'School is Out': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Autumn is Here': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Like Skates on Ice': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Tennis': "Tennis Elpaw", "?", "?", "?" *'Sally': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Not your day': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'A Hard Winter': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'A Little Nap': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Word of Mouth': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Love is in the Air': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'On the Campaign Trail': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Go to School!': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'A Clean Sweep': "Gone with the Sweep", "?", "?", "In Dust We Trust", "?" *'Brothers and Sisters': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Marcie': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Good Dog': "?", "Dog Sitting", "?", "?" *'Kind of Spooky': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Good for Nothing': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Let it Snow': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Security': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'It's Just no Good': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'A bad Mood': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Man's Best Friend': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'The Great Outdoor': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Get Lucky': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Snoopy the Superstar': "The McGregor Case", "?", "?", "?" *'School Anxiety': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Show Dog': "Secret Weapon", "?", "?", "?" *'Go for it, Charlie Brown': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Train Your Dog': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Amateurs': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'A Pretty Picture': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "?" *'A Fascinating Friend': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Keep Your Chin up, Charlie Brown': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'The Winter Games': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Weird Little Brother "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Not my Day': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Misunderstanding': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Leave me in Peace': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Too Cute': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'The Last of the Branch': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'It's Only Love': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Philosophy': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Too Cold': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'It's Raining, It's Pouring!': "?", "Rain Out", "?", "?" *'Team Spirit': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Just for Love': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'That Day': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Woodstock': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Colors': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Trust Me': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "?" *'School Tomorrow': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Nice Doggy': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Company': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Reach the Stars': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Best Friend': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Strike Out': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Creepy Crawlies': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Fly': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Christmas is Coming': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Beware of the Dog': - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Feeling insecure': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Always Right': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Out of Order': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Going my Way': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Problems': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Classic': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Even the Score': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Birds of a Feather': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'The Call of the Wing': "?", "?", "?", "?" Season 2 There may be a second season soon because of the success of the series, however, Normaal wants to wait until the series is distributed in all territories before making another one. Voice actors French and English-language versions of the series were produced in France. The same voice actors, all of whom are adult women who live in France, voice the characters in both versions. This is the first time that the child Peanuts characters have been voiced by adults. The English-language version produced in France is not shown on television in the United States. Boomerang had the entire series dubbed again using children's voices. This was done to respect the tradition in which real children have always voiced the child characters in Peanuts animated cartoons made in the United States. The child voice actors for the American version of the Peanuts TV series are children who auditioned for parts in 2015´s The Peanuts Movie, were rated highly but did not quite make the cut for the film. Voice cast (American English version) * Charlie Brown: Aiden Lewandowski * Frieda/Eudora/Lydia: Cassidy May Benullo * Linus van Pelt: Jude Perry * Lucy van Pelt: Bella Stine * Marcie: Taylor Autumn Bertman * Franklin: Caleel Harris * Peppermint Patty: Lily Zager * Sally Brown/"Crybaby" Boobie: Emma Yarovinsky * "Pig-Pen": Sage Correa * Schroeder/Rerun van Pelt: Finn Carr * Snoopy/Baby Rerun: Daniel Thornton * Woodstock: Andy Beall (uncredited) Credits Hgcgimage.jpeg imagevxggaf.jpeg imagefsgaga.jpeg imagewfdtgaf.jpeg imagefagfaf.jpeg Fdgagfsimage.jpeg External links *''Peanuts'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[https://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Other_Studios/N/N-_Miscellany/Normaal_Animation/PEANUTS/ Peanuts on the Big Cartoon Database.] Category:Peanuts (TV series)